Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging elements for packaging articles, and in particular for packaging medical-use parts that are preferably sterilized.
Description of Related Art
A nested packaging assembly of two packaging elements is known from the state of the art that comprises an “outer” first packaging element and an “inner” second packaging element that is received in the outer packaging element and that contains a plurality of medical articles. Said inner packing element is in the form of a blister-pack plate having an “access” face that defines a plurality of distinct blind cavities, each of which receives a respective medical article. Said access face is covered with a sealing sheet that closes each cavity.
The outer packaging element is generally in the form of a tray that defines a chamber in which the inner packaging element is received and which is closed by a sealing sheet. The use of nested packaging having two packaging elements makes it possible to limit the risks of the medical articles packaged in them being contaminated. However, it is observed that the articles packaged in such a manner in a blister-pack plate that is sealed and that is received in a tray that is also sealed are difficult to see, so that users waste precious time identifying the medical articles they need.